Beginning in 1966, and continuing until the present, the investigator has been engaged in an extensive and intensive psychological study of adult personality development in an Israeli collective settlement (Kibbutz). This project was initially supported by grants (MH 12250-01 & 02) from the National Institutes of Mental Health. This research has been a follow-up and extension of the work carried out a generation ago by the anthropologist Melford E. Spiro, involving the same Kibbutz and subjects previously studied by that investigator. The overall project has been structured primarily as a longitudinal study. Access to the original, unpublished psychological data gathered by Spiro has allowed for a more comprehensive study of personality development than provided by the usual cross-sectional approach, through the re-examination of the individuals previously studied, as well as their offspring. Material of various kinds has been gathered - complete psychological test protocols, interview data, observational records on all aspects of individual and community life, and documentation, published and unpublished. The investigator's present objective is the final analysis and write-up of the data gathered, in the belief that this material will prove valuable for the study of the interaction of personality development and cultural institutions.